The New Life
by jojo7077
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet have a baby,get married and live their life's together. What does Juliet's dad and Gnomeo's mum think about this? read to find out...: dont forget to R&R


Hey this is my very first story ever! So plz review so I can continue. I would love your feedback. Plz dont make rude comments. Enjoy. FYI Gnomeo is 19 years old and Juliet is 18 years old. Mainly Gnomeo's POV. I kinda make things up at the end of the story so hang in there.

(Gnomeo's POV)

I have been waiting all day just to see Juliet and her beautiful emerald green eyes. I don't think I could wait much longer. All I wanted to do day and night was see her. I also wanted to tell her how I feel for the first time in a while now that my dad is dead.

"Gnomeo? Are you ok?" My best mate Benny said as I was daydreaming again about Juliet.

"What...Yeah I'm fine why?" I said stuttering.

"Well...your daydreaming again aren't you?" He asked.

"No," I said not sure of what to say. "I am not daydreaming."

"I don't know. You keep staring at the fence thinking you'll see through it and see Juliet. We all know that's what you are up to well.. I know what you're up to anyway," He said with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"So..."I said feircely. "That's what love does to you Benny."

"Ok, but if your mum finds out about your in love with a red, she's going to be mad."

"Ok Benny," I said while I was pushing the mower back into the shed after my once again won race with the fattest gnome alive, Tybalt.

(In the Red Garden)

(Juliet's POV)

Uh... its been hours since I saw Gnomeo when we first met. I was officially crazy about him. But I cant resist those big, beautiful, blue eyes of his. I just couldn't help it. And the scar on his right eyebrow made him look even more beautiful.

"Juliet?" Nannette said which is by the way my best friend.

"Yes Nannette?" I asked her.

"You know Paris right?"

Ahh yes Paris also known as the most geekiest gnome in the Red Garden.

"Yes I do," I said not knowing whether or not to go say hi to him.

"Well it turns out he does like me!" My friend said all excited.

"Really!" I said shocked in amazement.

"Yep. And he wants me to see his 'secret collection'," she said wondering. As she was wondering, so was I. I didn't know Paris had a 'secret collection'. I wonder what it is.

"Really, that's great Nannette," I said happily to my friend," Oh but before you go can you help me with something?" I asked curiously.

"Sure anything for my favorite gnome," she said confidently.

"Well I have a date with..."

"Gnomeo?" She said cutting me off.

"Yeah, and I was wondering could you help me get ready?"

"Sure when is it?" She asked allitle nervouse because of her and Paris.

"In twenty minutes," I said.

"Hmm I think I will make it," she said again confidently.

"Great and could you uh..."

"Cover for you? Absolutly!" She said proud as I ran to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much Nannette I owe you," I said.

"Yeah no kidding," she said sarcastically.

Back in the Blue Garden

(Benny's POV)

Man, I think Gnomeo's really into Juliet. He talks about her all day long and he can't keep his eyes off of the fence. I am still convinced he can't see through walls.

"Hey Benny!" Gnomeo said as he was chuckling alittle bit.

"Umm hey Gnomeo. What's so funny?" I asked in great confusion.

"Oh umm..."he said not sure of what to say," I saw a picture of Miss Montague dancing thats all."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah got to go."

He sounds like he's in a rush. So I asked him what he was going to do.

"Hey Gnomeo can I ask you a question?" I said walking up to my best friend confidently.

"Sure anything for my best friend," he said happily.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've kind of been acting alittle strange lately and I want to know why."

"Strange?"

"Yeah. You've been staring at the fence all day, you've been laughing at like nothing and you just seem in a really good mood today." I explained to him.

"Benny...it's called love. The reason I'm so happy is because I get to see Juliet again. I've only seen her once." He told me.

"Oh do you need help getting ready cous?" I asked.

"Could you please. I want this to be a date we'll never forget. Especially if we never see each other again. But why look at the dark side." He said slapping me on the back.

"Of course Gnomeo," I said getting ready to help my cousin. Uhh it's all about Juliet these days.

(Gnomeo's POV)

I can't wait to see Juliet in a few minutes. I hope she is excited too. That would make me really happy.

"Hi Gnomeo," my mum said as I was getting ready to meet Benny at the shed to get ready for my first date with Juliet.

"Hey mum," I said.

"I heard the good news." She said proudly.

"Good news?" I asked having no idea what she was talking about. You know mums they never make sense.

"Yeah. I heard that you beat Tybalt at the mower race this morning." She told me.

"I know, I know. Not to be rude to you mum but why mention his ugly name?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I'm off to tell the good news. Bye Gnomeo," she said walking out of where I was standing.

I'm almost ready to see Juliet. I can't wait.

(I don't know how to add seperate chapters so ill just do this for now)

CHAPTER 2 This part contains sex and might be alittle graphic sorry bout that I got so into it.

(Gnomeo's POV)

When Benny said we were done getting me cleaned up, I felt like my heart was beating so hard it was just going to come out of my chest. Man I was excited.

"You look nice cousin,"Benny said with a huge grin on his face knowing he did a good job on me.

"Don't I always?" I asked sarcastically.

My boots were as clean as possible, my belt was super shiny,my face was cleaned up,and my hat was well... awesome looking. Benny did do a good job on me. When me and Juliet are on our date, I'm going to ask her to come to my mower race tomorrow. I hope she says yes.

(Juliet's POV)

Nannette was helping me get ready by making my make-up fresh, shaving my legs which hurt alot, cleaning my hat, shining my shoes and making me look beautiful for my Gnomeo. I was on my way out when...

"Juliet," my father called out from behind.

"Hi dad," I said irritated.

"Oh um...are you busy?" He asked.

"Yes," I said just to see Gnomeo.

"Oh ok. I'll tell you later then,"he said kind of depressed.

"Ok dad," I responded.

I set off to see Gnomeo.

(Gnomeo's POV)

All I have to do now is woo Juliet with my flirt lines.

"Hey there Juliet. What a name it's a great name goes with your..." with what? I couldn't think of anything so I said "eyes."

"You're looking really cool, your looking good. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I said knowing that would kill her in my love.

(Juliet's POV)

I was hiding in a bush behind Gnomeo listening to his words. I thought closely to the 'did it hurt when you fell down from heaven' part. I realized he does love me and he always will love me. He was so cute talking about me like that. I was about to laugh when I realized he would hear me. Man he is adorable saying things like that. I gave him the best suprize ever. When he said' so hows it goin' with you baby' I said "Oh I'm fine baby, how are you?" I just love calling him baby. He was so shocked he stuttered to talk to me. I thought it was incredibly cute.

"Uh...uh never better,"he said stammering.

When he leaned on the pile of wood behind him...so cute with the way he stood...I didn't want him to die so I pushed him out of the way before he got smashed. After the dust cleared I realized I was basically laying on top of him! And I was holding his back. He opened his big blue eyes and realized he was doing the same only he was under me and holding on to my waist. I pushed myself off the top of him and by the look of his face he just wanted me there all day long. He probably wanted much more than that though.

He pulled me back to the ground and said,"why don't we just stay here and uh... have alittle time to ourselves?" I knew exactly what he ment too. He wanted to have sex with me. He was in the _mood._

"Hmm,"I said with confusion whether or not to do it with him. But I suprisingly said yes to him. I could tell by the look of his face he was really happy because who knows how long he's wanted to have sex with someone. He admitted I'm the first girl he's done it with.

(Gnomeo's POV)

She said yes to having "fun" with me. I can't believe it! She said yes and this is only our first date and we're already doing it with each other. I was excited so... as she was on the ground still I couldn't control myself and started to kiss her. She kissed me back so it all worked out. Then I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She was by my side when I pulled her harder to my lips which she thought were addicting. She then pulled away.

"Wait," she said anxiously.

"What," I said pulling her in for another kiss.

"What if someone finds out about this?" It sounded like she was conserned.

"There's nobody here," I said flirtatiously.

"Alright, but if we get caught I'm blaming you," she said as she was snuggling closer to my side.

"Ok," I said happily and started to kiss her again.

She was still by my side and I started to kiss her neck a bunch of times. I felt her twitch alot so I kissed her gently and put my hands around her waist. She didn't mind and she pulled my hands up and kissed me with a deep passionate force. At first it was gentle now it's rough. She put her hands around my neck and she felt her corset come down. I just undid her corset. She didn't care she's just happy being with me. She moved her hands from my neck and put them on my waist and looked at my belt deeply. She then undid the buckle and took it off. I was checking her out now that she didn't have her corset on. I moved my gaze down her beautiful curves of a woman and pulled her on top of me. We were still kissing with force and then I sat up to take her shirt off when she beat me to it and pulled off my waistcoat. Now we had our lower clothes and shirts on. I kicked off my boots as she took hers off too. She then pulled my shirt off and started to look me over. She was mainly staring at my lower body but every once and a while she would look at my eyes or my chest. I then pulled her shirt off and looked at her upper body. Man she was hot without clothes on. She then took my pants off and looked at my trousers. I took her skirt off and we both only had underwear on. I started to kiss her neck again and took off her bra. She was the most sexiest gnome I have ever seen. She kept staring at my trousers and after alittle while she pulled them off. I was now completely naked. I took her knickers off and started to kiss her legs. Lastly, I pulled off her underwear and we started to just stare at each other's parts. We layed back down and she started to kiss me deeply and I kissed her back with the same force.

"Uh,"she said with a sigh.

"What?" I said.

"You are so sexy without pants Gnomeo," she said staring at my you know... part.

"Right back at you, baby," I said looking at her parts.

"We are so dead if anyone finds out about this,"she said giggling.

"I know," I said kissing her neck some more.

"Gnomeo Montague you are so naughty,"she said looking deep into my eyes.

"I know Juliet Redbrick. I know," I said flirtatiously.

When I was on top of her she started to tence up as she felt me inside of her. She started to groan so I just kissed her. I kept on kissing her when she saw me pull away.

"Gnomeo?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said ready to go back inside of her.

"You now realize..." she suddenly stopped and moaned and tenced up again.

"You were saying," I said as I was doing my magic.

"We... might... be... parents..." she managed to stutter under the intense pain I was causing for her.

"Parents?" I asked suddenly pulling myself away from her.

"Yeah. You don't have anything to keep your you know...your a..." she stuttered.

"My what?" I asked as I saw her moving her gaze to my part again.

"Your you know your liquid inside of you," she said alittle embarrased.

"What?" I said looking down to my...

"Yeah," she said looking down my body.

"Oh well," I said kissing her and getting into her again,"I can live with being a daddy. I..um..." I stuttered trying to tell her I loved her.

"What?" She asked moaning alittle.

"I...love...you,"I managed to sputter out.

"I love you more,"she said kissing me as I was continuing my magic.

"I love you the most,"I said kissing her sweet, red lips still doing my thang.

After awhile she wanted to be on top of me so I let her. I got off the top of her and layed on the ground. It was now pleasure to her and to me. She also did something I was not expecting at all. She got down on her hands and knees and started to lick me everywhere mainly on my lower body like always. I didn't mind. It felt alittle awquard but I liked it and so did she. She finally got on top of me and sat up on my lap. She started to reach to my private and put it in her. She layed down on me and started to kiss my neck and lips. She kept moving up and down my body as she was on me. I just pulled her close and she started kissing my chest too. She got tired and we were both sweaty so we decided to stop. It was getting late anyway. So she got off the top of me gave me the unexpected suprise again you know the licking and I asked her," Juliet?" I said trying to catch my breath. Sex is work by the way. Especially cause I was doing most of the work cause I'm the guy.

"Yeah?" She said with the same breathing and listening to my heart beat fastly.

"I was wondering."

"Yeah," she said crawling to my side again.

"Um... could you maybe come to my mower race tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said with no hesitation and snuggling against my body and rubbing my chest.

"Awesome," I said excited kissing her lips again.

We found a shed nearby and we slept there for the night. We were still naked under a blanket. I pulled her close to me and kissed her goodnight. She pulled the blanket off of us and got on top of me again. Not to have sex again but to be closer to me.

Chapter 3

(Juliet's POV)

Man last night me and Gnomeo took the ride of our lives. And now we're sleeping naked under a blanket... together. At least I'm with him and not some creep. I wanted to wake up, but I didn't want to wake the adorable sleeper Gnomeo. He was curled up under the blanket with his arms around me and he was smiling in peace. But he was naked, which I thought he was so sexy without pants. So I decided to get up and walk around the shed. It was hard to stand up because he kept rolling around in his sleep. I started walking around and felt intense pain in me. I held my stomach hard and whispered 'Gnomeo'. He kept rolling around and he struggled to get his eyes open. He managed to get them open after awhile and saw me on the ground holding my stomach. I thought 'what is going on here? Am I pregnant from having sex with Gnomeo yesterday? What will he do? Better yet what will my dad do?'When Gnomeo saw me on the ground clutching onto my stomach, he ran over to me naked-how adorable-and started to look at me with great confusion.

"What's wrong Juliet?" He asked alittle worried about me.

"It hurts alot,"I said pointing to my stomach.

"Oh,"he said dissapointed,"are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked me.

"I should be," I said.

"Ok,"he said picking me up by my thighs and putting me back in the blanket. Then he gently layed on top of me and started to kiss my neck again like last night. I kissed him on his addicting lips before he did anything and he just started to do it with me again.

"Gnomeo?" I asked.

"Yes my little gnome?" He responded knowing I hate it when he called me that.

"Could you ah stop doing it to me. It's making my stomach hurt worse when you do it."

"Uh fine,"he said kind of disappointed,"for you."

"Thanks."

"Sure,"he said getting off of me.

"I didn't say to get off," I said with a flirtation grin. He smiled and got back on me and just layed there. He was relaxing on top of me. He was bored not doing anything I could tell.

(Gnomeo's POV)

I was so bored just laying on top of Juliet. I wanted to make love with her, but she hurt and I didn't want her to hurt more. When I was on top of her, the time of my life by the way, she started tencing and clutching up. I wasn't even doing anything.

"Juliet are you okay?" I asked in shock.

"I don't know Gnomeo," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll get you to a hospital,"I said worried about my girlfriend I think.

"Okay,"she said with a smile which gave me a smile as well. So we got dressed which she had trouble getting her bra on so I got it on for her, which was an interesting experience, but I liked it alot. We got dressed and left the shed.

I got her to the doctor and we sat for a bit and the doctor finally called her name.

"Juliet,"she said.

"Coming,"Juliet responded. We stood up and she held my hand tightly.

"So what kind of problems have you been experiencing," the doctor asked. I looked at Juliet and she smiled.

"Well I have been having some unexpected intense pain in my stomach area and I haven't been feeling good lately,"she said with alittle sadness on her face.

"Okay have you had sex recently?" The doctor asked. Juliet looked at me with an 'I have to tell her' look on her face. I quickly looked away still holding on to Juliet's hand. I felt it tense up a bit.

"Well...I...yes,"she said alittle embarrased.

"Oh may I ask who with?"

"Um..."Juliet said looking up to me. "Him..."she slowly said looking at my lips. I smiled at the doctor.

"Oh!"The doctor said alittle shocked, "May I ask when?" She said.

"Um yesterday and this morning alittle,"Juliet said hesitating.

"Okay. When did you start feeling the pain?"

"Alittle bit before we had sex this morning,"she said looking at me again this time at my lower body. The doctor took us into alittle room in the back and started to ask me questions.

"So Gnomeo Montague."

"Yes?"I said.

"Why did you decide to have sex with Juliet?"

"Why?"

"Yes."

"Um...I don't know. I guess I wanted to know what it was like having sex with a girl."I said giving Juliet my 'bad boy' smirk.

"Juliet? Your thoughts on what is was like having sex with this handsome young man." The doctor giving Gnomeo a smirk.

"Um...it was interseting and fun at the same time. It hurt alittle bit at first but I got used to Gnomeo having sex with me,"she said.

"Okay um...Gnomeo could you stay here please?"The doctor asked me kindly.

"Sure,"I said letting go of Juliet's hand as she quickly gave me a hard kiss on my lips. I hope she was going to be okay.

(Juliet's POV)

The doctor pulled me into a littler room like the one I was in with Gnomeo. She gave me a stick thing and told me what to do with it. She led me to the bathroom and I did as I was told. I realized it was pregnancy test. I might be pregnant! I got done and there was a plus sign on it. Oh my god! I _was_ pregnant. I can't wait to tell Gnomeo! He'll be soo happy to find out he's going to be a daddy. I told the doctor I'm pregnant and she was very excited for me. We came out back to where my lovely boyfriend was and I had the biggest smile while he had a confused look on his face. And it looked like he was about to fall over and go to sleep. It was early and we had like an hour before his race.

"So you want to tell him the good news or shall I?" The doctor asked with a grin.

"I'll tell him,"I said with the biggest smile ever,"Gnomeo...I'm pregnant."

"What? He said with excitement,"Juliet that's great! So I'm gonna be a daddy?" He asked.

"Yes Gnomeo your going to be a daddy," I said rolling my eyes. He ran up to me and gave the biggest hug ever. Then he asked the doctor for alittle privacy. He started to got to the door but he locked it. He came back to me and kissed me as he grabbed my back and swept me off my feet. He put me on the examiner table and started to lay on top of me. Typical Gnomeo. He took of my corset as I took of his belt and you know what happens he undresses me I undress him we have it together yeah...

I was under him and he was laying on me kissing my neck. I was trying to do the same thing but he beat me to it. So his lips were the next closest so I leaned over so I could reach his lips and I kissed them hard. They were addicting. Gnomeo was addicting. I love him so much! I just wish...I wish I could tell him that I love him. As he was doing his thing to me, I slipped my hands behind his back and kissed his chest. He was still doing it with me when I pulled him so close not even air could get between us.

(Gnomeo's POV)

Wow Juliet's pregnant! I did that in one night. I was doing my thing when she asked me a question.

"Gnomeo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll have twins?" She asked me with a smirk.

"I don't know but I do know this, we have to tell our parents."

"I know,"she said under me.

"But...,"she paused.

"But what baby?" I said stopping my thing and not wanting to so I occupied myself by kissing her neck.

"Well...I don't want you to get hurt or me to get hurt by my dad. If he finds out I got prgenant from you he'll kill me and then you."

"Well I won't let him touch you or _our _baby,"I said with a smile kissing Juliet's lips.

"Yeah. _Our_ baby. Technically it's your baby. I didn't do anything but carry it around."

"It?" I said cofused.

"Yeah we're not far enough to know if it's a boy or a girl. What do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked kindly starting to kiss _my _neck.

"Um... I don't care whatever makes you happy I can live with. Juliet I love you,"I said going back in to her.

"Mmm I um... l..."she stummbled.

"You what?" I asked in suspition.

"I um... I love you,"she managed to say. I was shocked. She was too I could tell.

"I love you the most or you wouldn't be pregnant right now,"I said with my badboy smirk that Juliet just loves. I put my thing back inside of her.

"Hahaha very funny Gnomeo," she said as I continued to have sex with her. She kept moaning and groaning which got annoying so I kissed her lips so until she stopped moaning. Then we got tired so we just layed with each other for a while. I stayed on top of her and I just put my arm in her way so she couldn't move. I just layed on top of her. She closed her eyes and she mouthed 'I love you' to me. In return I kissed her gently on her sweet, soft lips. She put her head on my chest and we layed there for a little bit until...

Chapter 4

(Gnomeo's POV)

Oh no I just realized I have my race in like half an hour!

"Juliet!"

"Mmmm,"she said under me as I was doing my thing again.

"My race, we need to go,"I said franticly.

"Ok,"she said kindly. So I got off of the top of my beautiful, butt naked girlfriend and we got dressed. We left the hospital and went to my race. I got on my mower and saw my rival evily glaring at me. I just gave him my 'I'm gonna beat you' face. I saw my lovely, pregnant girlfriend standing over by the fence. I was thinking the whole time that _I _got Juliet pregnant. I did not anyone else. I did. I did all the work to do it to her. I got her pregnant. Having my baby inside of her. I came back to reality when I saw Tybalt in front of me. So I yanked the cord hard and put my foot to the petal and started going. I hit a ramp and I was near the line at the end of the alley when Tybalt threw a metal pipe at my wheel so I started spinning faster and faster. Then I flew off the mower and a tire on the ground broke my fall. I landed with an 'oof' and a pain in my stomach from the fall. Then I saw a bunch of dust in my face from Tybalt turning around. I knew he would beat me this time, but only because he cheated. So I watched as my mower flew over my head and landed hard and fell apart. Great. Now how am I going to get this thing home and fixed. I saw Tybalt go back and I got the mower back.

I saw Juliet with a half-frown half-smile on her face. Instead of coming up to me and slapping me for loosing she grabbed my collar and pulled it so my body was pressed against hers. She moved her lips in a slow fashion to meet my lips. She put her hands around my neck as I felt mine around her waist. She bent over backwrds alittle holding my neck so pulling me and I went with her. So I was holding her under me. She weighed me down and we fell to the ground. So now she was under me again...

She was so beautiful with her emerald green eyes. Her hands went around my waist and she kissed my neck again. I tilted my neck so she could get a better angle of it. While she was kissing me, I nuzzled my nose with her as best as I could. She saw what I was doing and did it back. We nuzzled for a while and then I pulled her in for a kiss on the lips which she beat me again and started to kiss me first. I was in heaven, so was she. We closed our eyes and wrapped our arms around each other. With hers around my neck and mine around her waist. I am still laying on top of her as she was kissing me. She took her hands and put them on my waist. She found my belt and undid the buckle and threw it off my body. I felt around on her back and felt the zipper of her corset and pulled it down slowly. She looked at me smiled and continued to kiss me. Her corset was off and I sat up and took off my waistoat. She stopped kissing me and pulled my pants off my body. I now had my trousers on my lower body. She moved her gaze down my body again as I pulled off her shirt and looked at her upper body. She pulled me back to the ground and now she was on top of me and she kicked her shoes off and I took off my boots as we were kissing. She then found the end of my trousers and pulled them off with my part slowly showing. She moved her gaze to it as I took her bra off. My gaze moved over her part as her gaze went over mine. She pulled my shirt off and we were both butt naked in the middle of the alley again. She was still on top of me. She put it in her and we just layed there until...

Chapter 5

(Lord Redbrick's POV)

Oh my gosh! Juliet and a blue having sex! And that blue is GNOMEO...! Oh she's gonna be punished badly and him oh he's gonna get "the talk". I mean she's having sex with someone she isn't suppost to be having it with. What if he got her pregnant!

"JULIET!"

(Juliet's POV)

oh no! My dad.

"Gnomeo!" I said shocked.

"Yeah,"he said enjoying his time with me.

"My dad!"

"What?" He said stopping everything and getting wide eyed and stopped what he was doing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" My dad yelled feircely. I looked down and saw Gnomeo's thing still in me and still said nothing.

"Um...I am doing nothing dad,"I said slowly getting off of Gnomeo even though he was still in me. Gosh he is addicting. He was just laying there with his thing in the air once I got off of him. I was tempted to suck his thing but my dad was there. So I found a thing nearby so my dad didn't see me naked. But Gnomeo was still on the ground naked. He was just laying there with his hands behind his head and with his eyes closed.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"Nothing dad,"I said calmly.

"HIM! DID HE GET YOU PREGNANT?"

I looked down to Gnomeo still "sleeping" and I had a shocked face.

"Um actually...yes I am pregnant dad,"I said alittle sad thinking about what he would do to the father of our baby.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GNOMEO!" He said seriously.

"NO!"I said tearing up," you can't kill the father of my baby technically_ our _baby.

"What's going on here?" Gnomeo inturrupted.

"YOU! GETTING MY BABY GIRL PREGNANT! YOU WILL PAY SERIOUS CONSIQUENCES YOUNG MAN! OH AND BY THE WAY THE NEXT TIME YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR PANTS ON," my dad said looking down Gnomeo,"CHOOSE SOME OTHER GIRL TO DO IT WITH UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Um yeah sure,"Gnomeo said looking down himself also.

"Gnomeo, my dad might kill you or the baby," I said tearing up worse then before. Gnomeo came up to me and gave me hug and he was about to kiss me when...

Chapter 6

(Lord Redbrick's POV)

He will not touch my daughter ever again.

"You mister, will never see my daughter again!" I said alittle more calmly. Gnomeo's face went completely into shock. He started to tear up and I thought'it takes a real man to cry in front of another man'. I took my daughter alittle ways from Gnomeo. Ugh his ugly name. Any way I took her with her crying the whole way, I threw Gnomeo's clothes to him and he put them on. I handed Juliet her clothes and turned around.

"Juliet, do you really love this guy?" I said warmly.

"Yes, daddy. I don't see why reds and blues can't get along," my daughter said crying and turning around from getting dressed.

"Why do you love our enemy Juliet?" I asked with a worried face about my daughter.

"I...I don't know. There's just something about him that makes me feel special. Not like the other boyfriends I've had," she said sucking up her tears.

"So you really love him?"

"Yes dad with all my heart. Don't worry there's a place for you and mom in my heart too,"she said sarcastically.

"Okay fine I'll go talk to the boy. You know man to man. If he feels the same way I'll let you stay with him with certain circumastances," I said with a sigh seeing Juliet's face light up.

(Gnomeo's POV)

I saw Lord Redbrick talking to my pregnant girlfriend soon to be wife. Shh I'm gonna propose soon today or tonight. You know if I see her again.

"Gnomeo," I heard Lord Redbrick call my name.

"Coming," I said scrambling to get my belt on.

"So... I had a talk with Juliet and now it's your turn,"he said with a smirk.

"Ok sir,"I said.

"So how do you feel about my daughter,"he said giving me the eyes to eyes look.

"I love her. She's everything to me. She is more than a girl to me...she's my own heart,"I said seeing Juliet tear up smiling at me,"I will never let you get between my love for your daugher,"I said feircly to him but smiling at Juliet watching her burst into tears.

"Juliet, come here,"I said.

"Yes Gnomeo?" She asked wiping the tears from here eyes.

"I will never let your father get between us. Ever," I told her as she teared up again. I got down on one knee took one hand of hers, in front of her dad, alittle nervous.

"Juliet, I love you more than my own life itself and I want to be with you for the rest of my life which I hope I'll be spending with you. Juliet,"I said pulling a ring from my pocket," will you marry me?" I asked her so slyly.

"Gnomeo, I don't know what to say. I...I...yes Gnomeo Montague I will marry you,"she said crying and smiling at the same time.

"What?" Lord Redbrick asked in suprise.

"Daddy I've had enough. Just let me live my life the way I want to live it. After all it is my life not yours. I'm not some old puppet who needs every step of the way thrown to her. I need to figure things out on my own. I am 18 too. I'll ask for your help when I need it okay dad?" Juliet said.

"Okay Juliet. If you know what your doing is right to you go ahead and marry him,"he said looking me in the eyes,"and you I need to have a fierce talk with you mister." Juliet came up to me pulled my collar and kissed me hard. I kissed her with the same force.

"So you mister getting my daughter pregnant huh?"

"Yeah. It's not my fault she's the one who wanted to be pregnant so her wish was my command so I got her pregnant. And no I didn't rape her,"we enjoyed it."

"Listen to me,"he said grabbing my collar feircly. What's with the collar it's starting to hurt my neck,"you better take good care of my daughter or else..."he said really feirce,"and if you don't then you will suffer the consequences."

"Okay I get the point,"I said annoyed. I left to get Juliet. Lord Redbrick went back into the Red Garden.

(Juliet's POV)

I'm pregnant,my dad is letting me have my life, I'm going to marry Gnomeo, my life is almost perfect. The only thing it needs is a romantic dinner night with Gnomeo,alone at sunset. Ahh he is the most romantic guy I've ever met. And he's the cutest. He really knows how to turn me on.

"So Gnomeo?"I asked him dreamily.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why don't you and I have alittle time to ourselves huh?" I said grbbing his waist and pulling him close to me.

"Didn't we already have time to ourselves?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yep. Why don't we have alittle more time to ourselves,"I said going towards his lips. I could feel him chuckling again. I pulled his collar with my free hand and pulled his body really close to mine. I started to kiss his neck again. And he started rubbing my hips. As the kiss deepened he pulled away to speak.

"Juliet?" He asked.

"Yeah Gnomeo?"

"Do you think maybe we could go back to our...I mean the Lawrence's garden to do this?"

"Sure, let's go."

Chapter 7

(Gnomeo's POV)

Me and my fiance got back to the Lawrence's garden and we went inside. I put her on the floor and layed on top of her kissing her neck.

"Gnomeo?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back still kissing her neck.

"Do you mind if I..."she said flirtatiously moving her hands down my body slowly. She got down on her knees and started to take my pants off. I wriggled my hips and legs to help her get them off. She started kissing my legs and lower body. She took off my waistcoat and my shirt and started kissing my chest and rubbed her finger on it flirtatiously. She looked up at me and gave me the 'can we get to the romance already' look and fluttered her eyes which made me do anything for her. I got off of her and sat her up and took off her corset and all her clothes. My clothes were off her clothes were off and I layed her down again and kissed her neck. She melted and kissed me with passion and tensed up. I felt her tense up so I took it easy on her body. I went slow and soft on her. Her face grew a big smile everytime I went into her body. After a few times of that position I got off of her and I layed on my side and pulled her down with me. We made love that way. I held onto her breasts and her hands were wrapped around my rear end. I loved her to death. After a while we got tired and just layed together with her head on my chest and my jaws on her head. No I wasn't eating her. We layed together for quite some time. Night fell and we slept together under a towel.

Chapter 8

Back in the Blue Garden

(Lady Blueberry's POV)

"Benny, there you are. Have you seen Gnomeo at all lately?" I asked worried about my son.

"No Lady Blueberry. I haven't. The last time I saw him was two days ago."

"Oh no. Who knows what could happen to him," I said getting even more worried about him.

"Don't worry Lady Blueberry I'm sure he'll be fine. After all he is sneaky and tough," Benny said calmly.

"Yeah your right Benny, he'll be fine," I said smiling at my nephew.

Back in the Red Garden.

"Nannette, where's Juliet, do you know?" I asked getting nervous about my baby girl.

"No sir I haven't I saw her afew days ago but haven't seen her since," she said biting her lip.

"Oh no. She's probably out with that clumsy Gnomeo. I should've told her she had to stay on her pedestal. Too late now I guess. Go on do your business," I said to Nannette.

"Yes Lord Redbrick. I'm sure if she's with him she'll be fine, I mean what's the worse that could happen. She's got a sheild, Gnomeo."

"That's true and he did promise me to protect her. So it will be alright," I said gaining confidence.

Back in the Lawrence Garden

(Featherstone's POV)

I walk into the shed or garden or whatever you peoples want to call it and see my fellow friends under a towel sleeping together. That's not the problamo the problamo is they were naked under the towel together. And they were like hugging and they were kissing when I came in. It's almost like they did something together and they got lazy. Oh and how I knew they were naked is I saw Gnomeo's pants on the floor and Juliet's corset on the floor with all of the rest of their clothes.

"Eh em."

"FEATHERSTONE!" They both said suprised.

"What are you doing here?"Gnomeo asked alittle embarrased to find his pants by Featherstone's leg.

"I um... just came to tell you that um...never mind,"I said," I come back later bye," I said leaving the room.

(Gnomeo's POV)

"When can we get alittle privacy sheesh," I said alittle frustrated.

"Oh, does Gnomeo need a morning kiss from his fiance?" Juliet said teasing.

"Yes," I said with the best puppy-dog face I could do. You know as gnomes we can't really do much. Juliet just rolled her eyes and kissed me. We were side by side in the towel and I put my arm in her way so she couldn't move away from my kiss.

"Gnomeo?" She asked.

"Yeah,"I said pulling her back into a kiss.

"Don't you think we should be going back home?"

"What?" I said alittle shocked.

"Well I bet our parents, especially my dad," she said winking at me," are getting worried about us. And we haven't told anyone the good news,"she said looking down to the ring I put on her finger and looking down at mine.

"Okay, but I just want to stay here with you naked or not," I said smirking.

"Ha ha ha very funny Gnomeo," she said playfully. She got up walking a certain way naked which turned me on. Wow she is gorgous from the back naked. She threw me my clothes shut the door turned around and got dressed. I stood up to get my trousers back on and she walked over to me moving her gaze dreamily to my private. I continued putting on my clothes as her gaze moved up to my chest and then up to my eyes. We stared deep into each other's eyes and I fell deep under in her lush green eyes and showing it. I leaned over and kissed her sweet lips and rolled my eyes into the back of my head I was so in love with her.

"We should go now," I suggested when we pulled away.

"Yeah you're right," she agreed.

Chapter 9

Back in the alley

(Juliet's POV)

Me and Gnomeo were hand in hand until we got to the alley. We looked at each other closely, kissed and then parted ways. I don't know about him, but once I got back in my garden I just wanted to go back and see him. I missed him already. I hope he feels the same way right now. Uh he's so cute. He just has that face that makes him look adorable. And the way his waistcoat covers his pants where it just covers alittle part of his rear makes him look hot. And his bad gnome smile just kills me. I love him sooo much. He is exactly the gnome I've always planned on merrying. You if I got married and if I did get married it would be to another red. And I am getting married to him, so I'll get to tell him I love him every day! I love him soo much. I'm getting annoyed saying that but it's true. He's also very sneaky. I like boys that are sweet and cute, but also need to do a bad thing every once in a while which fits Gnomeo's personality. That's just the way he is and I like it.

"Juliet! There you are. I've been worried sick about you. Where have you been?" My father asked worried and giving me a big hug, "you've been missing for days now."

"Um...I took a walk and got lost in the park,"I told him as convincingly as possible.

"Oh alright but if you..."

"I won't dad," I said cutting him off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," he said.

"I don't have to, "I said back.

"Go do something for awhile I guess," he said thinking of something for me to do, but couldn't think of anything.

"Ok, bye dad," I said going to my pedestal.

" Juliet! There you are I've been worried ill," Nannette said running to give me a hug.

" Hi Nannette, I said happily to my friend."

"Do you know why I said ill and not sick?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Why?"

"Because everyone says 'I've been worried sick' and I like to be different," she admitted.

"Ok Nannette whatever you say."

"So...what did you two love gnomes do?"

"Well we um... we talked, talked some more and talked even more. Then night fell and we uh...slept together," I murmered at the end.

"You WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down Nannette," I said putting my fingers on her lips.

" You had sex with Gnomeo Montague, the blue,?"

"No, well, maybe, yes...yes I did," I said leaning into her. (Like on the movie when Nannette's like 'you met a boy'.)

"Do you have any idea what you're dad will do if he finds out you had sex before you got married? And you did it with a blue?"

"Well he already found out," I said alittle nervous.

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh Nannette someone will hear you."

"How did he find out?"

"Well I went to Gnomeo's race in the alley and we kinda got alittle carried away. Then dad came out and saw me naked, laying with Gnomeo and Gnomeo was naked to. We didn't really have anything to cover up with. Well I covered my self with something after my dad found out," I said with a smile knowing I had the best time when I was under Gnomeo. "And yeah my dad got mad, but me and Gnomeo convinced him to let us get married and he said yes!" I said smiling.

"Wow," she said smiling," well I have to go I have a date with Paris so," she said as she was leaving the pedestal.

"Have fun Nannette," I said waving to her.

"You too. You know Gnomeo and you. Bye bye."

Back in the Blue Garden

(Gnomeo's POV)

"Gnomeo! Where have you been I missed you sooo much my boy," my mum said while running to me to give me a hug.

"I was with," I said trying not to give Juliet away, "the love of my life."

"Oh how sweet darling," she said with a smile," may I ask who is the love of your life Gnomeo?"

"Um... well...her name is Juliet."

"Juliet Redbrick?" She asked giving me a glare.

"What no, no, no of course not," I said knowing that's exactly you I was talking about.

"Oh can I meet her someday?"

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"What about today?" She asked.

"Um..sure let me go get her," I said turning around. Oh no. Now what am I going to do? Juliet Redbrick or should I say Juliet Montague _is_ a red. I got into the Red Garden with Tybalt asleep so it was like the night I met the love of my life.

"Juliet. Pssss. Hey Juliet," I whispered to the top of her pedestal.

"Gnomeo. What are you doing here?" She asked happy but suprized.

"I need to warn you," I said losing my smile from earlier.

"What? Why hun?" She asked losing hers as well.

"My mum wants to meet you right now."

"Oh okay."

"Let's go," I said with a sigh.

"Hi mum,"I said alittle nervous.

"Hi dear. So where is this Juliet?"

"Right here mum," I said as I pulled Juliet out from behind me. She gasped.

"She is a red. Gnomeo! You said she wasn't a red," my mum said disappointed.

"I'm sorry mum. But I love her soo much and I don't want to be paired with some lame old blue. No offense to the rest of the garden. But there's nobody I like and who cares if she's a red. She's a gnome like all the rest of us mum. And you don't want to leave me lonely for the rest of my life. Do you mum?" I asked smirking at Juliet, and puppy dogging at my mum.

"Good point Gnomeo. So you truly love her?"

"Yes. Mum she's pregnant and we're..." Juliet cut me off.

"Engaged," she said grabbing my hand and snuggling to my side.

"Really?"

"Yes Lady Blueberry," Juliet said looking up to me and smiling.

"Yes mum," I agreed.

"Gnomeo you had...for the first time?" My mum gave me the disqusted face.

"Yes mum," I said rolling my eyes," we did," I said grabbing Juliet's shoulders and pulling her close to my side.

"Well if you truly love her then I will let you be together. With true love you will let nothing destroy it," my mum said winking at Juliet as she smiled back and I pulled Juliet closer to me. Then I kissed her in front of my mum to prove I love her. She just smiled at me as I closed my eyes.

Chapter 10 This is when Juliet gets her mood swings and gives birth I'm sorry its alittle rushed.

(Gnomeo's POV of course)

Me and Juliet got back to the Lawrence garden and we talked about what will happen when the baby comes.

"So uh Juliet?" I asked lovingly.

"Yes?" She asked with the same tone.

"Do you think I will be a good father?"

"Gnomeo, if you're good enough to get me I'm sure you'll be a good dad. Believe me I'm not easy to get," she said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"So what do you think we should do with _our_ baby's room? First where should we live?"

"Here," I responded," yeah it may need some work done on it but..." she gave me a raised eyebrow," what? Ok ok alot of work, but _we_ can manage," I said grabbing Juliet's hand.

"So uh should we get started?" She asked," you know with the garden and...owww!" She clutched in pain and fell to the ground.

"Juliet!" I said afraid of what was happening I wasn't sure if it was the baby or what but she was in pain.

"Just...owwww...you jerk..." she said in an angered tone. I backed off I knew it was the baby but I didn't know it was this bad.

"Juliet, I'm going to get you to the hospital."

"I don't care you you...owwwwwwww...you jerk! You did this to me! You got me pregnant it was all you!" She said in more anger than before. I got her to the hospital and...

"Juliet you just wet yourself..." I suddenly stopped. The baby! Juliet's water broke! Oh my gosh! She's going to have the baby!

"GNOMEO!"She screamed," I'm scared I need you, I want you. I...owwwwwww..."she couldn't speak from the pain she was in.

"It's ok Juliet. I'm right here," I said holding her hand as she was laying in the bed thing waiting to give birth to our baby. Oh by the way our baby is a boy. She started to burst into tears as she felt the contractions in her stomach and uh...you know what I'm talking about.

"Come on Juliet, you can do it, push," I encouraged her and was feeling her pain through my hands. After minutes of pain for her I bet, and for me she finally got our baby boy Juno out of her. She was sweating like crazy and I was in shock of how beautiful our baby was. The doctor that helped us put the baby in Juliet's arms and left us alone. She let my mum, Featherstone, Shroom, Benny and Lord Pukebrick in to see our son.

"Hi dad," she said craddling the baby in her arms.

"Juliet are you ok?" He asked looking at me then his daughter.

"I'm fine now dad," she said in relief it was over.

"Could you, uh... give us some privacy guys?" I asked," thanks."

"Sure anything for my cousin and cousin-in-law and nephew," Benny said bursting into tears.

"Come on Benny," my mum assured him," everything will be ok."

"Look he's got your nose," Juliet said to me.

"He's got your color hair. And your shaped hat," I said pointing at his hat.

"Um...he's got your eyebrows and we don't know his eyes yet." Our son finally opened his eyes and me and Juliet went into complete shock.

"He's got your eyes and my color eyes," I said to Juliet as I was slowly wiping the tears from my eyes because he was so handsome just like his father.

"He's just as handsome as his father," Juliet said smiling at me," it takes a real man to cry for his new family, Gnomeo," she said smiling and going into tears as well. I leaned over kissed her lips and cuddled as best I could and we both just cried for a few minutes. Juliet gave our son over to me and I held him in my arms and just cried and craddled him.

"Look! He's got a light purple colored hat," Juliet said in tears pointing as his hat as well.

"Well not to be rude baby, but if you mix red and blue you get purple," I said as a matter of factly. Our son was the second most beautiful thing I have seen the first beautiful was Juliet.

"He's so beautiful," I said rubbing his cheeks gently as he let out a small smile I smiled back at my son. I kissed Juliet on the forehead and wrapped my arms around my family.

Chapter 11

A month later...

(Juliet's POV)

It's finally my wedding day with Gnomeo. I can't wait! I woke up super excited because of it. We have a baby and now we will for sure be a family. Nannette came up to me ready to make me beautiful for my soon-to-be husband, Gnomeo. She woke me up more and took me to the shed. She repainted everything on me. She made my eye-liner better and my make-up fresh and she put a veil on my hat. And flowers in my hand. I was so ready. My dad came too. We held the wedding in the alley in front of the two gardens after Mr. Capulet and Mrs. Montague left. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Gnomeo basically in a tuxedo. He had his hands held by his waist at the altar and I saw the Preacher. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. You know besides Gnomeo and my son. My son was in Nannette's arms in the audience. My dad came up to me crying alittle.

"You are welcome to come back home if that blue causes trouble for you," my dad said tearing up.

"Okay dad. I'll be fine though don't worry," I said smiling. The music started playing and my dad slowly walked up the isle. I saw Gnomeo's jaw just drop. I smiled at him as he smiled back. My dad got to the altar and let me go to my husband. Gnomeo took my hands and held them tightly. We smiled at each other and looked at the Preacher. Gnomeo folded the veil back behind my head and gasped. The Preacher said his sermont thing and we finally got to the 'I do's.'

"Gnomeo Montague, do you take this lovely young lady to be your wife? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, and in fight and in friendships for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said smiling at me.

"Juliet Redbrick, do you take this handsome young man to be your husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, and in fight and in friendships for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said smiling back at Gnomeo.

"May I have the rings please?" The Preacher asked to the ring bearer, Benny. Benny walked up and gave me the ring and I slipped it onto Gnomeo's finger. Then Benny gave the ring to Gnomeo and he slipped it perfectly onto my finger.

"Thank you," the Preacher said as Benny stepped away from the altar. I was waiting for the Preacher to say those five words that I've been waiting for all day now, 'you may kiss the bride.'

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Gnomeo you may kiss the bride," he said closing the Bible and smiling. Gnomeo looked at him then back to me and he leaned closer and closer until our lips made the 'clink' sound. We held each other close as I threw the bouquet behind me still kissing Gnomeo. Everyone was cheering and clapping as we pulled apart to go to the dancing hall and the banquet.

"I love you, wife," he said lovingly.

"I love you more, husband," I said with the smae attitude.

"I love you even most," he said kissing me again.

Chapter 12

Me and Gnomeo got to the hall and we had out wedding wine and cake. Then we had our meal which was good. Then we started to dance together but it wasn't the slow dance yet it was the fun dances. After awhile they finally played ' I just want to be with you.' Gnomeo came up to me and held out his hand for me to take.

"May I have this dance with the girl I love?" He asked lovingly.

"Of course Gnomeo," I said just as lovingly. I took his hand and he pulled me to center alley. He put his hand around my waist, grabbed my free and I as I put my hands on his shoulders and danced closely with him. Our bodies were touching not just our hands but everything else too. As the song came to an end Gnomeo did the most unexpected thing. He dipped me over and he leaned basically on me and he kissed me ever so softly. The crowd went silent and it turns out we were the center of attention during that song. We were in a spotlight and everyone else was just standing there watching us dance around. We pulled away from the kiss and walked over to Nannette who was holding our son. Gnomeo took hold of our son and leaned against me gently. We kissed while holding our baby and then we left. But it was the best wedding of my life. Actually the only wedding of my life but I loved it.

"So it's after the wedding which I loved, anyway should we have sex, or clean up the garden?" Gnomeo asked wrapping his arms around my stomach. I gave him my 'really Gnomeo' look and he backed up and started to get things to clean the garden. After a while we got the garden finished and we put our son to bed because we finally got his room done in the shed. So as he was napping and me and Gnomeo was done cleaning the garden, cleaning the pond, mowing the grass, getting rid of the weeds and making the rooms for me and him and our son, we went into our room and closed the door. He flopped down on his stomach on the bed. I sat there next to him. I put my hand on his back and rubbed it for him cause I could tell he was tired. I layed on my back when I finished rubbing his back and he rolled over on it. So now we were both on our backs in bed together. He had his arm around me and my head was on his chest. He put his head ontop of mine when my head was on his chest. It was heaven until he brought up something he shouldn't have.

"Juliet?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I responded with my head still on his chest.

"Do you think that your dad could ever accept me for who I am and not just judge me 'cause I'm a blue?"

"Gnomeo, my dad may never accept you for who you are, but if you can prove to him that you love me and our son, and prove to him that you make me happy, then he might accept you. Better yet you can paint yourself red so he'll accept you," I said taking my head off of Gnomeo's chest and saying the paint part sarcastically and giggling alittle bit.

"Oh okay," he said dissapointed alittle bit," so what should we do now?" He asked.

"Well the baby's asleep so we could do what you've always wanted to do," I said moving my hand up his chest. He smirked at me and sat up. He actually leaned on one arm playing with my hair. I let him play with it for a while.

"Gnomeo?"

"Yes my little bundle of joy," he responded.

"Do you think that our baby will be more like you or more like me?" I asked sitting up with my husband.

"Well honestly it's up to him what he wants to be. It's our job to teach him the right things," he said lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah you're right. I love you Gnomeo," I said dreamily into his eyes.

"I love you too Juliet," he said with the same amount of love in his eyes. I put my head back on his chest and we layed there for a while. I grew a smile on my face before moving my hands from his chest down to his waist. I started to undo the buckle on his belt and slowly took it off of his body. Then I started to rub my hands in his area and then felt the zipper and pulled it down slowly. I saw him smirk at me and he helped me get his pants off. Now he only had his trousers on. They were adorable even though they were just normal white boxers. But his underpants outlined his uh... you know what I mean. And then I took his waistcoat off and rubbed his chest again. I moved my hands up his neck and to his chin and lifted it up and gave him the best kiss I could on his lips. He undid my corset in the kiss. He felt around in my back holding me at the same time, and he unzipped the back and took it off my body. I smiled and we continued to undo each other. He layed me down once we were all butt-naked and he layed on top of me slowly and I just layed there and melted so he could do his thing. Someone got excited 'cause he was doing it. He was super fast, then slowly then super fast again and then he slowed down again. As he was having sex with me, he kissed my neck alot. I just tensed up from his duty and giggled when he kissed my neck. It tickled. He loved it all. Having it with me, kissing me, being on top of me, the whole shabam. And he was doing it hard and deep too. It kinda hurt.

"Gnomeo," I said groaning of the pain.

"Hmm?" He asked gasping because of the work he had to do.

"Could you uh...hmmm...go alittle hmmm...slower and more gentle you're hurting me."

"Sorry, I got carried away of course," he said holding me and doing it slowly and more gentle like I asked him to. He continued to do it with me as it became pleasure to the both of us. After alittle bit we got bored so we changed the position. Our position was: he took me off the bed holding me by the thighs while I was holding his neck so I wouldn't fall off of him, and as we were walking to the couch (just a bag of manure with a peice of glass as the back of it) he put me down on it on my stomach and did it from behind me. (Basically puppy-dog style) He did it from behing me. I had my head burried into the couch because of Gnomeo's speed. We got tired again so we stopped doing it with each other. We helped each other get dressed and then had a cup of tea. We sat on the couch together listening to that dumb radio we found in Delly123's story 'Magic Mushroom Mayhem' and listened to it. I was laying in my husband's arms and my head was on his broad chest of a gnome. He just sat there with his arms around my shoulders and back. I got closer to him so I could kiss him. Then he let alittle suprise out he looked away, turned his head back over and all of a sudden he just leaned in and kissed me! I was so scared at first because it was so sudden but I returned the favor and kissed him back. He turned alittle more so he could face me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled himself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck freely, meaning I didn't tighten my grip on his neck, just held on to it. We got closer and closer to kiss each other. We needed each other, we wanted each other. He, still kissing me, took my hands into his and held them tight and pulled them to his chest. He let go of them and I kept my hands on his chest and rubbed it. I felt his smile get bigger as he moved his hands up my body. Still in the kiss...which I loved with Gnomeo, his lips were soft and addicting...he moved his hands up me until he got to my chest and as he was touching my...I went down to his...and we felt each other's parts. We didn't necessarily have sex again but we got just about as feeling about it. We got deeper into our kiss and deeper into our parts. I went down to his...and then under it and then to his rear and back under. I rubbed it the whole time. He went the same on me except for the under part. We stopped playing wit heach other's parts but we kept on kissing each other. I got curious on what french kissing was like so I got my answer. I was gently kissing my beloved husband and managed to basically lick his teeth and tongue. (Sorry detailed there I got carried away) I kept doing it and it felt good to me. He responded doing the same thing, licking my teeth and tongue. We were so in love when we explored each other's mouths and body. Then when we were in heaven the baby started crying. I got out of my husband's mouth and whispered in his ear," Gnomeo, it's your turn to check on Juno."

"Ok," he said getting off the couch. Afew minutes later he came out with Juno in his arms," it was my turn to check on him, but your turn to change his diaper," Gnomeo said with a grin holding our son up, as I groaned. I changed Juno and put him back to sleep. He was gone within minutes (asleep). I went back to my husband and went into his open arms. He sat with holding me close as my head driftily went onto his chest.

Chapter 13 Pretty good so far? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Plz review3 thanx, I am almost done. If u have any ideas on how this should end let me know asap. Again thank u for the reviews and i am not 10 years old.

(Back to Gnomeo's POV)

I love Juliet soo much. She is like me sort of. She's fun, beautiful for sure, she's adventuerous and curious, she is the bravest person I even seen besides me or Benny. She has a nice body too. She turns me on whenever I see her. Her curves and features help me see a real woman. She's way better than the other girls I've dated. Most of them were plain out lame and ugly. And Juliet really had the courage to ride a mower the rest wouldn't even look at one. Anyway Juliet and my son was amazing. I loved him with everything and I would never let anything hurt him. Especially because he's still fragile. So Juliet got him changed and back to bed and we were sitting on the couch together. Her head on my chest.

"Juliet?" I said.

"Yes baby?" She said tilting her head so she could see my eyes better.

"Do you want to uh..." I said wanting to pound her again.

"Gnomeo, how many times are you going to ask me that?" She said giggling and I loved it when she giggles like she does.

"I don't know. Come on Juliet. Being a male gnome and having that urge and you being my wife, I think I can have a whole book on what I want to do with you, and I don't know about you, but I know you like it," I said nuzzling my nose with hers.

"Alright, alright, Gnomeo stop it," she said as I begun to tickle her ribs. She laughed harder as I digged in her ribs," seriously, Gnomeo I can't breathe. If you stop I'll have it with you again..." she said as I immidiatly stopped tickling her say 'have it with you.'

"Okay," I said smirking as I lifted her top off. I started to kiss her chest as she rubbed her head against mine. We got all undressed and I gave her the whole shabang. After we were done, we got dressed and decided to see our parents. We got Benny and Tybalt to take care of our son while we were away. We didn't want to leave him, but we also didn't want to wake him up. Juliet and me got to the Gardens and luckily my mum and Juliet's dad were talking to each other and not fighting. For once. Me and Juliet walked up hand-in-hand to them.

"Gnomeo! Juliet," they both said at the same time as me and my wife just smiled at them.

"Hey dad, hi Lady Bluebury," Juliet said warmingly which always made me happy when my mum and Juliet got along.

"Hello dear," she said just as warm.

"Gnomeo," Lord Redbrick said to me unwelcoming," hello my beautiful little girl," he said more welcoming to Juliet.

" Hello sir," I said just as stern as he did to me.

"So Gnomeo, how is everything?" My mum asked.

"Oh it's great, never better. I could never be more happy," I said pulling Juliet to my side.

"That's good darling," she said with a warm smile.

"Yeah me, Gnomeo and Juno are all happy," Juliet said winking at me.

"Good. I'm glad you found...a good guy that you love," Lord Redbrick said glancing at me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks dad," she said giving him a hug.

"Beunos Dios! Gnomeo, Juliet you're back," Featherstone said entering the Garden everyone was in.

"Hey Featherstone," we all said.

"How is your little man?" He asked.

"He's doing great," Juliet said.

"That's good. I've got good news and bad news for the adorable couple.

"Bad news?" I asked alittle worried.

"Si. Good news first or bad news first?" He asked.

"Um...the bad news I said.

"Ok. Um... Gnomeo may I talk to you privatly please?" He said gesturing me to come with him. I looked at Juliet, smiled and left with Featherstone.

"So...what's the bad news?" I asked even more worried.

"The bad news is your parents have been talking and they don't want you and Juliet to be together anymore," he said frowning.

"What?" I said in shock.

"You heard me."

"Why? Why don't they want us together?"

"Well I overheard them saying that you don't really love Juliet. You just love having...it with her."

"I do not!" I said kicking a rock angrily.

"I know friend. I know," he said as I started to tear up. I couldn't loose the love of my life forever. I blinked back the tears and spoke.

"So...I may never see her again?" I said starting to cry.

"No. I'm sorry Gnomeo, if there was anything I could do to help you I would but they have made up their minds. There is one thing you can do though."

"What?" I said lifting my head out of my hands on my lap.

"Well you can somehow convince them that you are perfecto for each other," he said confidently.

"Featherstone, you're a genius!" I said taking back the tears I owed to my father.

"I am? How?" He asked completely puzzled.

"You'll see," I said running out of the place we were at.

"Ok," he said coming with me. We got back and I pulled Juliet away from our parents and took her to the other side of the garden.

"Juiet we've got a major problem."

"What, what is it Gnomeo?" She asked with worry.

"Well our parents want to split us up like before we meet, and I can't loose you or the baby," I said kissing her hands.

"What?" She said even more worried," I'm guessing that's the bad news from Featherstone?"

"Yes. We need to find a way to keep them from spliting us up. I have an idea to that too," I said with a smirk on my face.

"What's your idea, baby?"

"Well I was thinking that at night or something when our parents aren't around, we can set up some sort of sing off or something to make them realize how much we love each other," I said crossing my arms and smiling.

"Gnomeo you're so cute, but what if that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll come up with plan B."

"I love you Gnomeo; you're the perfect comedian."

"Really?" I said with confidence.

"No," she said as we started laughing.

"Don't do that Juliet," I said with a small smile.

"Sorry hun, it's fun when you think I'm serious like that,"she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come here you," I said as I grabbed her waist and pulled her in to kiss me. In the kiss I saw her roll her beautiful eyes and kiss me back and holding onto my shoulders. We were kissing when Benny walked in.

"Hey cousin," he said waving.

"Hey Benny," I said as my lips with Juliet's seperated.

"How's it going you two?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh just sitting around these days," Juliet said smiling at me.

"Oh. How's Juno?"

"He's doing great he hasn't done anything bad or anything," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Good. He is your little mess maker," my cousin said smiling once more.

"Yep, he's definitly _our_ mess maker," Juliet said turning to face me.

"Yes he is," I said flirtatiously to my wife leaning in to kiss her not caring Benny was there.

"Um...Gnomeo could you maybe wait for that after I leave?" He said disqusted.

"Nope," I said flirtatiously back at Juliet and kissing her again as I felt her giggling under my lips.

"Anyway Gnomeo your mum wanted you to talk with her as soon as possible. And Juliet your dad wants to talk to you as well. Oh and Featherstone said you still have good news coming up for you so come on," he said as we all left the side of the garden.

"There you two are," Featherstone said excited.

"Benny said you have some good news for us," Juliet said.

"Oh yes I do. I meant to tell you earlier but you and lover boy over here were alittle busy showing your love. Anyway the good news is that...wait for it...wait for it... you and Gnomeo can stay together."

"WHAT? Featherstone, you told me that we couldn't stay together anymore," I said with anger in my voice.

"I'm sorry Gnomeo, but you and Juliet were talking and I over heard them while you two lovebirds were talking and hugging and kissing," he said kind of dissapointed.

"It's okay Featherstone," I said comforting to my friend," just next time..." I was cut off my Juliet grabbing my shoulders.

"Come on, let's go talk to our parents," Juliet said dragging me along with her.

Chapter 14 (Still Gnomeo's POV)

"Hi Gnomeo," my mum said around the corner.

"Hey mum," I said back.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"It's about Juliet and... your dad," she said frowning as I started frowning when I heard 'dad.'

"Not so much Juliet right?" I said.

"Yeah. With Juliet I just want to say congratulations to your little mess maker," she said smiling. 'Mess maker? Why does everyone keep saying that?' I wondered.

"Mess maker?" I asked my mum confused.

"Yes when you were just a we little gnome you would never go to the bathroom, you played in mud all the time and usually when you did go to the bathroom you uh... did number 2," she said as I got disqusted.

"Eww me?"

"Yes Gnomeo you pooped your pants all the time," she said giggling.

"Okay, okay change the subject please I'm getting sick," I said pretending to barf.

"You know what I think you are old enough now to not get the lecture your father gave Benny."

"Mum I'm 19 years old, married to a beautiful girl, have a handsome son, I think I can handle my life from here," I said smirking.

"Yeah you're right well I'm off to go check on the garden see you later Gnomeo," she said walking away from me.

"Bye."

(Juliet's POV)

"Juliet, there you are I need to talk to you," my dad said coming behind me.

"If it's about Gnomeo I don't care," I said angrily.

"It's not anymore," I heard him mumble," anyway I just wanted to let you know that we might be moving your pedestal."

"Okay," I said only thinking about Gnomeo.

"Well bye," he said leaving.

"Bye dad," I said leaving to go see Gnomeo. I got to the alley and my husband was leaning against the side of the gate. I smiled seeing him lean on it like he was.

"Juliet," he said sternly which I knew he was smirking.

"Gnomeo," I said with the same tone as my husband. Then we burst out laughing. He walked over to me and he nuzzled me. In the nuzzle he tilted his head and he got his lips down to mine and he kissed me passionatly. He put his hands on my hips and rubbed them. I slipped my up to his chest and rubbed it.

"Gnomeo? Don't you think we should do this at home?" I said pulling away from him. He smirked and picked me up bride style and we went home. We got home and Benny said that he fed Juno and he is sound asleep so me and Gnomeo went to our room. He layed me down on the bed and he layed on top of me. He kissed me on my lips a time or two then he went down to my neck and chest. He unzipped my corest and he took it off when he sat me up and I was sitting in his lap. I took his waistcoat off and his shirt and kissed his chest. We undid each other and when I got naked and he only had his trousers on, I opened them where the hole in his trousers were for his... and I felt his...through his trousers for a minute and then I took his trousers off. He layed me down and layed on top of me and stuck his... up my...He was over me and he was blocking my every move. He was still doing his thing when he was chest-to-chest with me and he kissed me ever so softly. It was pleasure, and I was more comfortable with him on top. He kept kissing my neck and I tried to do something to him which failed so I just layed there and tried to kinda do it back with him if you know what I mean. He got off of me and layed next to me and gestured for me to suck his...and I did and it was amazing. I got on top of Gnomeo and we made love that way. After about 10-20 minutes we got dressed and we just kissed holding each other close and laying in the bed together. It was so romantic. Not the kissing and making love, but being with Gnomeo. Once we had to end our romantic day it became a romantic night. We fed Juno, changed his diaper and put him to bed for the night, Gnomeo took me to the place we met, at the greenhouse. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, well, besides Gnomeo. It was fixed. The glass that I broke on the night we met was replaced all the doors and pipes and stuff like that was either gone or finished and it had a nice dining table and two chairs with two candles and food. Gnomeo sat me down and he went across from me. He opened the container of food and it was...

Chapter 15

It was a turkey and stuff you would eat at Thanksgiving.

"Gnomeo! This is... is so amazing," I said tearing up from the beauty of this day," you did this yourself?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes. I did it all for you my love," he said reaching for my hand. He pulled it up to his lips and he kissed it. He put my hand back down, but he still kept hold of it.

"I love you Gnomeo," I said grabbing his other hand.

"I love you too," he said as he walked away from the table grabbed my waist and kissed me gently with my hands upon his shoulders as I kissed him back. It was the best day of my life with Gnomeo Montague.

**Authors note: How did you like it? Awesome. Okay. Terrible? Whatever it is review but don't insult me this is my very first fanfiction. Thank you readers for all your inspiration and reviews. **


End file.
